


La Dernière Ballade d’un Tacot à l’Agonie

by F0etus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0etus/pseuds/F0etus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Jeep de Stiles n’arrête pas de tomber en panne. Ça tombe bien, Derek est <s>là pour aider</s> mécanicien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Dernière Ballade d’un Tacot à l’Agonie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Lovesong of a Dying Lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460270) by [wldnst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wldnst/pseuds/wldnst). 



> Ce que j’aime chez Stiles dans la série, c’est son débit de paroles, intense, étourdissant et sarcastique à souhait.
> 
> J’ai trouvé sa voix tellement bien écrite dans cette fic, j’étais conquise à la première ligne. Je voulais à tout prix la traduire. Du coup forcément j’angoisse un peu, parce qu’en français ça ne sera jamais exactement pareil, jamais exactement aussi délicieux.
> 
> Alors bien entendu, cette fois encore, je ne peux qu’encourager les anglophones à lire [l’originale](http://wldnst.livejournal.com/18331.html) avant tout, et même à lire n’importe quelle œuvre de [wldnst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wldnst/pseuds/wldnst), parce qu’elle a le pouvoir de vous faire retrouver vos personnages préférés avec une justesse affolante.
> 
> J’espère que vous savourerez autant que j'ai savouré en lisant son histoire. 
> 
> Et puis qui n'a jamais rêvé de voir Derek en mécanicien sexy ?

1.

Il faut que vous compreniez : Stiles Stilinski partageait avec sa voiture un lien unique. Sa Jeep c’était la femme de sa vie, son chariot ailé, son fidèle destrier, toutes ces choses à la fois même si elle n’y ressemblait pas.

Seulement il n’aimait pas en parler, sauf extrême nécessité. A titre d’exemple ? La situation actuelle. Alors oui, oui d’accord, si _vraiment_ il fallait mettre des mots sur ses sentiments (on y arrive) : Il partageait avec ce véhicule un lien profond et indénouable. 

Ce qui ne signifiait pas hélas qu’il comprenait quoi que ce soit à sa mécanique. 

Aussi lorsque sa belle se mit à brouter juste avant de s’arrêter au beau milieu de Red Hill Road, Stiles posa ses mains sur le tableau de bord et choisit ses prochains mots avec une attention toute particulière : 

\- Ne me fais pas ça bébé. 

Il laissa reposer sa tête contre le volant. 

\- Je sais que ça parait tentant là sur le coup, faire une pause, juste une petite pause, mais j’ai vraiment, vraiment, pas envie d’appeler une dépanneuse, de me faire mettre sur attente, de supporter leur musique d’ascenseur. J’ai même pas de monnaie pour laisser un pourboire au conducteur, bonjour le malaise. La clef est sur le contact regarde, allez on va réessayer, on va réessayer et tu vas démarrer, tout va se passer comme sur des roulettes tu m’entends ? _Comme sur des roulettes_. 

Mais la Jeep ne dit rien. Elle était plutôt du genre stoïque voyez-vous. Un peu comme toutes les femmes que Stiles avait draguées dans sa vie en fait, enfin sauf celle qui lui avait versé son verre à la figure. Une mixture sucrée et bien collante, absolument pas à son goût. 

Stiles tourna de nouveau la clef dans le contact. Il entendit le toussotement pénible de son moteur essayant désespérément de démarrer sans y parvenir. Il ferma les yeux et, avant de tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois, lui dit :

\- Allez ma puce, s’il te plait.

Sans succès.

\- Très bien. Tu veux jouer à ça. 

Il réessaya une dernière fois, puis sortit son portable de sa poche, la carte de visite de son assureur de la boîte à gants et, la mine lugubre, les foudroya tour à tour du regard. 

\- Moi je voulais pas en arriver là, expliqua-t-il à sa Jeep. Tu te rends compte la honte que ça va être pour toi, de te faire _remorquer_  ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? 

Il tourna la clef pour la énième fois, et se retrouva pour la énième fois face à une absence totale de réaction. 

Il composa le numéro de son assurance, et comme de bien entendu, fut aussitôt mis sur attente. 

\- Musique d’ascenseur, extraordinaire, dit-il en tapotant son tableau de bord. Je te l’avais dit non ? Je t’avais prévenu, mais tu n’as pas voulu écouter, et voilà le résultat, merci. 

La voiture ne répondit rien. Parce que c’était une voiture, et que les voitures ne répondent pas. 

Stiles fut mis en attente exactement douze minutes. A l’autre bout du fil, la femme qui lui répondit enfin l’informa que la dépanneuse serait là d’ici une demi-heure. 

\- Vous pouvez me déposer au garage le plus proche, se contenta-t-il d’annoncer au dépanneur lorsqu’il arriva enfin. 

\- Elle démarre pas vous dites ? Permettez que j’essaye ? 

\- Ho vous pouvez _essayer_ , lui répondit Stiles. Elle démarrera pas plus. J’ai essayé deux, puis trois fois, parce qu’il parait que jamais deux sans trois, et encore quelques petites fois après pour être bien sur, et parce que je suis pas superstitieux.   

Le dépanneur, un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année avec une splendide moustache, le dévisagea longuement. Stiles finit par lui lancer ses clefs et l’homme s’installa derrière le volant. Il recula le siège (gonflé de sa part, Stiles n’était pas si petit que ça), et tenta de faire démarrer la Jeep. 

Elle ne démarra pas.

\- Bon… 

\- Je suis désolé c’est une 4x4, elles peuvent être capricieuses. 

Le dépanneur le dévisagea de nouveau.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Lui demanda Stiles. Il est où le garage le plus proche ? Je pense que le mieux à faire pour vous c’est de me déposer au garage le plus proche, histoire de… Il gesticula vaguement. Histoire de gagner du temps et de l’essence ou un truc du genre ? 

\- Le garage des Hale, lui dit le dépanneur. En haut de la côte. 

\- Vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda Stiles. Non parce que dans ma tête je vous appelle "le dépanneur" depuis tout à l’heure, c’est un poil perturbant. 

Il pointa du doigt l’écusson cousu sur son uniforme au niveau de la poitrine, l’écusson sur lequel était écrit en toutes lettres "Geoff"

\- Ha.Ha ben oui, Geoff. Enchanté Geoff.

\- Vous faites le trajet avec moi ? Demanda Geoff.

\- C'est-à-dire que… Oui ? Ma Jeep et moi, c’est un lot groupé. Je vois pas trop où je pourrais aller sinon.

\- Sensationnel, répondit sèchement Geoff.

\- Vous avez des enfants Geoff mon brave? Demanda Stiles pour faire la conversation. J’allais au lycée ici quand j’étais petit. J’étais dans l’équipe de lacrosse, peut-être que je pourrais les connaître.

\- J’ai des _petits_ enfants. Sept et huit ans.

\- Félicitations!

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il continuait à parler. Il n’était pas certain de pouvoir s’arrêter même s’il avait voulu de toute façon.  

\- Des petits enfants, c’est bien ça, je crois que mon père aimerait bien que je lui fasse des petits enfants, mais je suis peut-être encore un peu jeune pour-

\- T’es le gosse du Shérif non ?

\- En chair et en os ! Je suis rentré à la maison pour lui faire une surprise, je fais mes études à Berkeley. Je dis ça, je suis pas en train de… de me la raconter ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste en train de vous expliquer que je revenais de Berkeley quand la voiture m’a… lâché.

Stiles fit un geste vague en direction du capot de sa voiture.

\- En règle général je jette un coup d’œil sous le capot mais pour être honnête je sais jamais vraiment ce que je suis en train de chercher. Du coup cette fois, je me suis dis que j’allais directement appeler le dépanneur. Et vous voilà.

\- Ecoute gamin, lui dit Geoff, moi il faut que j’aille accrocher ta voiture à la remorqueuse okay ? Pourquoi t’irais pas t’asseoir dans le véhicule pendant ce temps ?

En temps normal Stiles aurait protesté contre l’usage du terme "gamin", mais Geoff semblait être assez vieux pour avoir le droit d’employer ce terme avec qui il voulait. Hey, il avait des petits enfants. Aussi Stiles alla s’asseoir sur le siège passager sans broncher, et se mit à pianoter nerveusement sur le tableau de bord.

\- Ce garage là, le garage des Hale, commença Stiles lorsqu’ils prirent la route, jamais entendu parler.

\- C’est une affaire familiale, lui expliqua Geoff. Le garage est installé juste à côté de leur maison. Mais Derek est un bon mécanicien, il prendra aussi soin de ta jeep que n’importe quel autre mécano du coin.

\- Attendez, la maison des Hale, c’est pas celle qui a brûlé dans l’incendie criminel qui a fait la une à l’époque ?

\- Un conseil gamin.

\- Conseil gratuit ?

Geoff le dévisagea.

\- Parle pas de l’incendie à Derek.

\- Message reçu, acquiesça Stiles en mimant de zipper ses lèvres. Motus et bouche cousue !

\- Ça, ça m’étonnerait que ça arrive, remarqua Geoff.

\- Non en effet, concéda honnêtement Stiles.

Ils prirent un virage qui menait sur une allée recouverte de gravier et arrivèrent enfin à destination. D’un coté se tenaient les ruines carbonisées d’une maison, de l’autre côté une _nouvelle_ maison, à laquelle était accolé un garage. Il y avait tellement de voitures dedans qu’il était difficile de déterminer si elles étaient là pour être réparées, ou bien si elles étaient là pour y rester. On aurait dit un… un complexe automobile. Un gigantesque complexe très compliqué. En y ajoutant quelques habitations on aurait pu croire à une sorte de petite communauté indépendante perdue dans les bois. Une communauté chelou de mécaniciens rebelles.

\- Si j’ai bien compris, je ne suis pas sensé parler de l’incendie qui a brûlé la maison ? Cette maison ? Juste là sous mon nez ? Demanda Stiles.

Geoff se contenta de le fixer, avant de descendre du camion pour décrocher la Jeep.

\- Entre, dit-il simplement en guise de réponse.

Stiles sortit du véhicule dans un bond et entra par la petite porte dans le garage sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Accueil ».

Derrière le bureau se tenait une jolie brune avec un nez parfaitement droit et des sourcils volontaires qui accentuaient l’éclat de son regard sombre.

\- Bien le bonjour, la salua Stiles. Ma Jeep vient d’arriver, remorquée, elle démarre pas, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j’aimerais bien que quelqu’un jette un coup d’œil à mon moteur – non ce n’est pas un euphémisme, je voudrais vraiment que quelqu’un regarde ce qui ne va pas vous comprenez ? Parce-qu’il y a clairement quelque chose qui ne va pas.  

\- Je pense qu’il faut que tu t’adresses à Derek, lui répondit calmement Laura. Je m’occupe seulement des comptes.

\- Les comptes, répéta Stiles. Ha, oui, la gestion financière.

\- Il est dans le garage mais il ne devrait pas tarder, assied-toi en attendant.

Elle avait l’air très... Tranquille. Stiles s’assit. Puis se releva.

\- Je crois que je suis sensé communiquer les coordonnées de mon assurance au dépanneur, dit-il. Et lui donner un pourboire aussi, mais j’ai pas de monnaie. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dépanner, haha, de 20 balles et l’ajouter à ma facture ? Nan parce qu’il m’a patiemment écouté déblatérer pendant tout le trajet et j’ai l’impression d’avoir une dette envers lui. Et comme de toute façon vous allez me facturer, pour ma voiture, ma voiture qui ne veut pas démarrer…

\- Est-ce que t’es en train de demander à ce qu’on t’ouvre une ardoise ? Chez le mécanicien? Demanda Laura, mais elle souriait déjà et farfouilla automatiquement dans la caisse.

\- Il semblerait oui. Ma voiture chérie est un vieux tacot, – ne lui répétez pas que je vous ai dit ça – pour bien faire je devrais probablement ouvrir une ardoise chez tous les mécanos du coin.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fréquenterais la concurrence ! S’exclama Laura avec un air moqueusement horrifié.

\- Heu… Si. Où que je tombe en panne, je demande juste au dépanneur de me déposer au garage le plus proche. Là je rentrais à la maison par les petites routes – je fais une visite surprise à mon père, comme c’est le shérif il fallait que j’évite les axes principaux – mais généralement je ne traîne pas trop sur la route de Red Hill.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Laura en lui tendant un billet de vingt. J’espère quand même que Derek saura éveiller en toi un peu de fidélité… client.

Stiles n’aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais la formulation de cette phrase donnait l’impression qu’elle essayait de maquer son… son mécano ? Geoff lui avait dit qu’il s’agissait d’un commerce familial, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire deux choses : Derek était soit son petit ami, soit son frère. Certes, Stiles n’avait pas de sœur pour comparer, mais dans les deux cas la démarche lui semblait un poil perturbante.

Par sécurité pour sa santé mentale il stoppa immédiatement le train de ses pensées, le stoppa et le fit même carrément dérailler. Il était parfaitement _normal_ , et même logique, qu’ils cherchent à encourager la loyauté de leurs clients. Après tout leur garage était perdu au beau milieu de la forêt. Un commerce qui bichonne ses clients, rien de plus banal. Ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu’ils pratiquaient en parallèle un commerce sexuel. _Pour l’amour du ciel_ , Stiles était  à l’Université désormais, est-ce qu’il n’était pas sensé être un peu plus mature ? En même temps, il n’était qu’en première année, tout le monde savait ce que ça impliquait. C’était peut-être pas pour tout de suite la maturité.

Il donna à Geoff son pourboire et les coordonnées de son assurance. Geoff qui venait de s’en aller, le laissant seul. Tout seul. Au beau milieu d’une communauté de mécanos hippies qui dirigeait sans doute secrètement un réseau de prostitution.

Stiles retourna à l’intérieur. Laura était au téléphone mais elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il se rassit et se mit à feuilleter une copie du Newsweek qui traînait sur la table et qui datait de… 2008. Okay. Le Cosmo avait le mérite d’être récent, il entreprit donc de lire ça à la place. La porte s’ouvrit et un homme entra.

Et puis… Et…

Bon, d’accord, s’il s’avérait que Laura essayait vraiment de maquer son mécano, Derek machin, son petit-ami-tiret-frère (mais pas les deux en même temps), Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas de doute qu’il y avait là de quoi se faire du blé. Un max de blé. Très probablement plus de blé qu’en tenant un garage pommé dans les bois. Dans la réalité alternative entièrement imaginée par Stiles où les gens payeraient ce gars pour coucher avec lui, les Hale _roulaient sur l’or_. Et encore, le mec ne portait que son bleu de travail (même si, certes, la partie supérieure était défaite et que les manches pendaient paresseusement le long de ses jambes, découvrant un marcel blanc taché d’huile de moteur) et une trace de cambouis barrait l’une de ses pommettes saillantes. 

Pour être honnête, il était en fait très possible que sa dégaine cracra améliore encore le portrait. Stiles aurait aimé… Stiles ne savait pas trop ce qu’il aurait aimé. Mais quoi que ce fût, une chose restait sure, c’était à caractère sexuel. Le mec était une espèce de Monsieur Rochester ou d’Heathcliff, dans l’hypothèse où l’un de ces deux gus aurait été ne serait-ce qu’un brin séduisant, ce qu’ils n’étaient pas. Entre celui qui planquait une ex-femme tarée dans son grenier, et l’autre Heathcliff là, qui n’était probablement pas plus net d’esprit, Stiles n’avait pas lu Les Hauts de Hurlevent.

Stiles espérait sincèrement que le gars n’avait pas d’ex-femme tarée dans son grenier, parce que s’il en avait une, il serait contraint de prévenir son père le Shérif _illico presto_ , et envoyer un spécimen pareil en prison c’était du gâchis.

\- Elle est à toi la Jeep ? Demanda-t-il dans un son à mi chemin entre la parole et le grognement animal, et en dévisageant Stiles qui tenait toujours son exemplaire de Cosmo entre les mains.

Stiles agita le magasine, parce que quitte à être en train de faire un truc embarrassant, autant _en rajouter_ et bien attirer l’attention dessus.

\- C’est de la lecture de premier choix que vous avez là, dit-il.

Il parvint tout de même à se retenir d’ajouter "j’étais en train d’apprendre les 101 façons de satisfaire mon homme. Tu pourrais l’être. Mon homme. Si tu voulais." A dire vrai c’est l’expression sur le visage de son interlocuteur qui l’en empêcha, un mix entre constipé et je-viens-de-manger-un-citron. Malgré tout derrière Mr Grognon, Stiles était presque sûr que Laura souriait narquoisement. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa bouche cachée par le comptoir, mais les coins de ses yeux étaient malicieusement plissés.

\- Okay, reprit Stiles. Oui, la Jeep, elle est à moi. Elle ne démarre pas.

\- Elle vient de démarrer, rétorqua le gars avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner dans le garage.

Laura haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

\- On dirait bien qu’il n’y aura que vingt dollars sur ta facture.

\- C’était lui Derek ? Demanda Stiles en pointant un doigt dans la direction où il avait disparu.

Laura hocha la tête.

\- Mon petit frère, un grand charmeur, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

\- Pour ma défense Geoff a essayé de la démarrer aussi, l’informa Stiles. Y avait pas que moi. Je sais encore comment faire démarrer ma voiture.

\- Visiblement non, en tout cas pas cette fois ci.

\- De toute façon quoi que je dise, toi et Monsieur Jugement De La Jugette vous foutrez quand même de moi, grogna Stiles découragé. Vous prenez la carte de crédit ?

 

 

2.

Stiles n’aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi mais, lorsque pendant les vacances de Thanksgiving le réservoir de sa Jeep se mit à fuir, son premier réflexe fut d’appeler le garage des Hale. 

\- Laura ! C’est Stiles. Le gars avec la Jeep qui voulait pas démarrer jusqu’à ce qu’elle démarre.

\- Je me souviens.

Il entendit dans le son de sa voix qu’elle était en train de sourire.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives cette fois? Encore besoin de Derek et de sa baguette magique?

\- Elle perd de l’essence. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ni par où mais le réservoir se vide même quand je ne roule pas, donc bon.

\- Amène-la nous dans ce cas, répondit Laura.

Il ne restait quasiment pas d’essence, mais dans la mesure où le problème de base c’était _précisément_ une fuite, il sembla contre-productif à Stiles de dépenser du temps et de l’argent pour faire le plein. Il se dit donc qu’il n’aurait qu’à la conduire au garage et qu’il ferait le plein une fois qu’elle serait réparée. Ce qui semblait plein de bon sens non ?

Et _c’était_ plein de bon sens, ça l’était jusqu’à ce que la voiture le lâche au beau milieu de – je vous le donne en mille – Red Hill Road. Stiles appuya obstinément sur l’accélérateur, mais il devint très vite évident qu’il n’y avait plus une seule goutte d’essence, et inéluctablement, la Jeep s’arrêta complètement.

\- Très bien, qu’il en soit ainsi.

Lorsque Laura décrocha il lui dit :

\- Heu… Alors voilà Laura, je suis en panne d’essence. Sur Red Hill Road. Parce que mon réservoir fuit, ça tu le sais déjà je crois. Et comme il fuyait, je me suis dit que c’était bête de le remplir avant de partir. Sauf que maintenant je me dis que c’était peut-être pas si bête que ça vu que le réservoir est vide et que je ne peux pas vraiment me rendre à la station essence, parce que c’est pas comme si j’avais _assez d’essence_.  

Laura émit un son approbateur.

\- Donne-moi juste un petit quart d’heure, je t’amène un bidon d’essence, on l’ajoutera à ton ardoise.

\- Mon ardoise, répéta Stiles, je croyais que je l’avais réglée ?

\- Je t’en ouvre une nouvelle, on dirait que tu vas en avoir besoin.

\- Tu sais quoi, ajoutes-y une bière tant que t’y es.

\- J’ai bien peur que la maison ne serve pas les mineurs, désolée, répondit Laura sur un ton doucereux. On se voit tout à l’heure mon petit Stiles.

Elle lui raccrocha au nez.

En l'attendant, Stiles ouvrit sa portière et s’assit de biais pour laisser sortir ses jambes. La route de Red Hill traversait le vallon d’une colline, puis une grande prairie. La vue était somme toute agréable si on oubliait la panne de voiture et tout le bordel. Et puis avec l’arrivée du mois de novembre le paysage était tout entier bordé de reflets dorés, l’air frais et saisissant.

Peu de temps s’était écoulé lorsqu’un vieux pick-up orange, vieux mais clairement bien entretenu, vint se garer à ses côtés. La porte du conducteur s’ouvrit et Laura descendit du véhicule.

\- Bien le bonjour mon cher, le salua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Elle date pas d’aujourd’hui ta voiture. Je veux dire, elle a la classe, mais…

\- T’es pas vraiment un connaisseur toi hein ? Demanda Laura. C’est une F100 de 1965, Derek l’entretient pour moi.

\- Figure-toi que j’aime beaucoup les voitures, se défendit Stiles. C’est pas parce que je connais que la marque et le modèle de la mienne que…

\- "Seulement Jeep", conclut Laura sur un ton taquin.

Elle extirpa un bidon d’essence du coffre.

\- Ouvre-moi le réservoir sois mignon. Dis donc t’es assez vieux pour avoir connu la campagne de pub de Jeep?

\- Est-ce que je suis _assez vieux_  ? Attends mais quel âge tu crois que j’ai ?

\- J’en sais rien, douze ans ? Ou est-ce que je vois trop grand ?

\- Haha très drôle, je ne sais pas d’où tu sors, mais ici en Californie quand on a douze ans on ne peut pas encore conduire.

Laura lui tapota gentiment sur le dos avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour remplir le réservoir.

\- J’ai un petit frère, la taquinerie c’est comme un don inné.

\- Oui mais il n’est pas aussi engageant que moi j’parie ? Fanfaronna Stiles, et Laura répondit par un sourire.

\- Incontestablement non. Allez file, on se retrouve au garage.

Ils s’apprêtaient chacun à regagner leur véhicule lorsqu’une ombre noire surgit à l’horizon dans un grondement terrible. Stiles sentit sa mâchoire s'ourvrir malgré lui et dit dans souffle admiratif :

\- Peut-être que je ne m’y connais pas en voiture, mais je peux te dire que celle-ci je sais ce que c’est… Camaro pas vrai ?

Puis il se mit à chantonner les premières notes de la pub pour Chevrolet.

Laura se retourna et fit signe au véhicule noir qui se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Et pas la Camaro de n'importe qui, précisa-t-elle en l’interrompant dans sa chanson. Stiles était conscient d’être un piètre chanteur m’enfin quand même, c’était terriblement impoli de la part de Laura.

Derek s’accouda à sa vitre ouverte en ralentissant à leur niveau et les observa. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil. Stiles déglutit et le besoin inexplicable de se justifier le saisit.

\- Il s’avère que je venais vous voir pour une fuite d’essence, et, ironie du sort, je me suis retrouvé en panne d’essence, expliqua-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu comprends, étant la personne compréhensive que tu es. Laura pour sa part a été suffisamment compréhensive pour venir me dépanner.

\- Oublie pas de le facturer, grogna Derek en direction de Laura, et sa voiture redémarra dans un rugissement, un _véritable rugissement_ , comme si c’était un gros prédateur et pas une voiture, avant de disparaître dans le vallon.

\- J’ai une ardoise ! Cria Stiles après lui, mais il était fort probable qu’il ne l’ait pas entendu dans le vacarme infernal et le nuage de fumée que sa voiture avait laissé dans son sillon.

\- Est-ce qu’il compense pour quelque chose ? Demanda Stiles. Je me suis toujours dit que les mecs avec des voitures musclées dans le genre compensaient pour autre chose. Non pas que j’insinue que… Je veux dire, enfin, c’est ton _frère_.

\- Je ne suis pas autorisée à divulguer cette information, répondit Laura, mais elle souriait. Peut-être que tu devrais demander directement à Derek ?

\- Ho y a deux ans je l’aurais sans doute fait. Mais je suis plus vieux maintenant, et un peu plus avisé. La dernière fois que j’ai accusé un mec de compenser j’ai été obligé de vérifier directement dans son caleçon, et crois-moi ce n’était pas mon initiative, si j’avais pu m’en passer... Le pire c’est qu’il compensait définitivement. Ceci dit il était sérieusement torché aussi, je suppose que Derek se contenterait de m’envoyer son poing dans la figure.

\- Je ne sais pas, il s’est pas mal calmé ces dernières années, je pense qu’il utiliserait plutôt la force d’un regard foudroyant.

\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde, il a l’air de maîtriser l’art de dévisager les gens.

Laura éclata de rire et grimpa dans son camion. Stiles se réinstalla derrière son volant et la suivit jusqu’au garage.

Laura lui avait dit que réparer une simple fuite ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, Stiles décida donc qu’il pouvait attendre sur place et reprendre la lecture du Cosmo, ou même du Newsweek ( _des_ Newsweek pour être exact, et ils étaient tous vieux de plus de 4 ans, ce qui était complètement… Enfin sérieusement, qui gardait des copies d’un hebdo pendant aussi longtemps ? Déjà que les Newsweek étaient limite pas frais la semaine où ils sortaient… Ils n’avaient pas vraiment raconté quoi que ce soit de "new" depuis qu’Al Gore avait inventé Internet).

Donc oui, Stiles avait décidé de rester et d’attendre en lisant. Activité qui le lassa très rapidement. Et Laura était remontée chez elle au premier étage. Il entreprit donc d’explorer le garage. Il chopa un cageot sur son passage, et l’installa près de la Jeep pour s’asseoir dessus. Les jambes de Derek dépassaient de sous le véhicule.

\- Je crois pas m’être présenté. Je m’appelle Stiles. Juste au cas où tu te poserais la question.

Il fut accueilli par un long silence. Enfin, la voix graveleuse de Derek surgit depuis les tréfonds de son moteur.

\- Je connais très bien ton nom, répondit-il, _Stiles_.

Stiles ne comprit pas pourquoi il l’avait dit sur ce ton. Il n’était pas non plus certain de comprendre ce que ce ton sous-entendait, parce qu’il avait la nette impression qu’il sous-entendait… quelque chose.

Ce n’était pas le ton exaspéré auquel Stiles était habitué, celui que les gens employaient généralement en parlant de lui, comme s’ils mettaient son nom en italique, mais _à l’oral_.

Stiles avait pris l’habitude de reconnaître ce ton là, il avait pris l’habitude de faire attention à ce genre de choses, parce que Stiles était un observateur hors pair.

\- Bon, très bien. Qu’est-ce que tu trifouilles sous mon capot au juste?

Il s’arrêta et repensa à ce qu’il venait de dire.

\- Au sens propre. C’était pas un euphémisme pour… Quoi que ce soit. Je dis ça, est-ce que c’est vraiment un euphémisme de toute façon? Ou c’est juste moi qui voit des euphémismes partout ? "Trifouiller sous le capot de quelqu’un" ?

\- Ça pourrait être un euphémisme, répondit Derek. Comme beaucoup de choses. Mais techniquement je ne suis pas sous ton capot.

\- Un petit peu quand même. Même si le capot n’est pas ouvert, tu es sous la voiture, et par conséquent le capot est au dessus de toi, donc tu es sous le- J’ai l’impression de donner un cours de grammaire à des maternels là, ça serait sympa si tu pouvais m’arrêter.

\- Stop.

Voilà qui était efficace.

\- Tu as trouvé d’où venait la fuite? Demanda Stiles en se tournant les pouces.

\- Yep, c’était le transmetteur. J’ai quasi terminé. T’as pas vraiment besoin de rester dans les parages.

\- Je suis venu jusque là parce que je m’ennuyais dans la salle d’attente avec vos vieux magasines, rétorqua Stiles. Vous êtes sérieux avec votre collection de Newsweek préhistoriques ? C’est pas comme si vous alliez pouvoir les revendre. Je pense même pas que vous trouverez preneur si vous les _donnez_.

\- Mon oncle était abonné, répondit Derek. Et puis il est décédé.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé.

_Peter_ se souvint Stiles, c’était le nom de son oncle. Derek glissa de sous la voiture, essuya ses mains sur sa combinaison et se releva.

\- T’en fais pas pour ça. On a jamais pensé à renouveler l’abonnement du coup, c’est tout.

\- Ha… Okay.

Il suivit Derek jusqu’à l’accueil, sans poser une seule fois les yeux sur son derrière (bon très bien, en matant _éhontément_ ses fesses, parce qu’elles étaient incroyablement bien foutues). Derek fronça des sourcils en regardant l’écran de l’ordinateur comme s’il risquait de mordre, puis il décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Laura, se contenta-t-il de grogner dans le combiné, puis il raccrocha aussitôt.

\- Tu plaisantes là j’espère ? Demanda Stiles en le fixant avec horreur et en gesticulant. Est-ce que tu viens de faire ce que je crois que tu viens de faire ? Est-ce que tu viens d’appeler ta sœur, de dire son nom, rien d’autre, et de raccrocher ?

\- C’est elle qui s’occupe des trucs administratifs. Elle était pas dans le bureau.

\- "Elle était pas dans le bureau", répéta Stiles hébété. Dans ce cas tant que t’y étais, puisque tu ne comptais pas lui adresser la parole, t’aurais juste dû laisser sonner pour qu’elle voie le numéro appelant. Je suppose que ça vous aurait suffit avec votre lien télépathique de siamois de Satan.

\- On s’en sort bien comme ça. Je vais garer la Jeep dans le parking, je laisserais les clefs dessus.

\- Merci, répondit Stiles tandis qu’il s’éloignait déjà. Et joyeux Thanksgving !

 

 

3. 

Noël se déroula… Disons simplement que Noël se déroula.

Voilà à peu près comment il se déroula : D’abord il y eut, hey, Noël, la fête de Noël, pas de surprise de ce côté là; Le sapin, les cadeaux, tout ça, tout ça. Stiles retrouva Scott et Allison, ils échangèrent les petites babioles ridicules qu’ils s’offraient chaque année, et leurs anecdotes respectives du quotidien à l’université.

Scott et Allison étaient inscrits dans la même université, ils l’avaient choisie ensemble. Pour être honnête, Stiles les jalousait un peu. Ils passaient chaque instant de leur vie ensemble, connaissaient le moindre détail de leurs journées alors que Stiles devaient rattraper le temps perdu en permanence. Mais il les comprenait aussi, c’était normal. Quand on entre à l’université on déménage, on perd de vue ses amis du lycée, et on a beau s’envoyer des textos, des emails, la distance s’installe. Le bon côté c’est qu’il était sans doute meilleur pour se remettre à la page que Scott ne l’aurait été.

En y repensant Stiles se disait que c’était pour le mieux qu’il soit celui qui étudiait à des kilomètres. Et pas Scott. Parce qu’il n’aurait pas voulu être à la place de Scott. Ou d’Allison. Parce que l’idée de rouler un patin à Allison était bizarre. Autant que celle de rouler une pelle à Scott. Non pas qu’ils n’étaient pas tous les deux extrêmement séduisants (et bon courage pour démêler cette double négation), simplement Scott et lui étaient meilleurs amis presque depuis le berceau, Stiles en savait bien trop sur son compte. Et puis Scott et Allison étaient soudés à la hanche (et à la bouche) presque depuis le jour même où Allison avait emménagé à Beacon Hills. Il en savait probablement bien trop sur Allison aussi.

Il n’y avait donc pour Stiles pas grand-chose d’autre à faire que de s’asseoir au pied du canapé, et écouter ses deux amis faire des blagues persos qu’il ne comprenait plus.

Voilà ce qu’il se passa à Noël.

Mais ce n’était pas tout ; Son silencieux rendit l’âme à Noël aussi. Ou du moins, le silencieux de sa Jeep rendit l’âme. Quoi qu’il en soit, il était question de silencieux, et de trépas, alors évidemment Stiles appela le garage des Hale, et la première chose que Laura lui dit fut :

\- Encore toi ?

\- Je viendrais avec des gâteaux ! Contra Stiles. Des biscuits de Noël, je fais des biscuits du tonnerre.

\- Je n’en doute pas. Derek aime le chocolat.

Les biscuits de Stiles étaient réellement légendaires, aussi il entreprit de se terrer dans sa cuisine pour en cuisiner aussitôt une fournée (forcé de taper sur les doigts de son père pour l’éloigner), avant de se rendre au garage, ses biscuits encore tout chauds sur le siège à côté de lui.

\- Stiles, l’accueillit joyeusement Laura. Tu sais qu’à ce rythme tu vas très vite devenir notre meilleur client?

\- Peut-être aussi que vous en auriez d’avantage si vous étiez pas planqué au beau milieu de la forêt ? Je dis ça, je dis rien…

\- Pas faux, répondit Derek en entrant dans le bureau. Mais d’un autre côté plus de clients voudrait dire plus de main d’œuvre. Horreur de toutes les horreurs. File tes clefs Stiles.

Stiles les lui lança sans hésiter.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de faire un trait d’humour ? Mon dieu, je crois que oui.

Derek rattrapa le trousseau de clefs sans même regarder, chopa un biscuit sur son chemin et retourna dans le garage sans rien dire.

\- Derien pour les gateaux!

\- Tu ne vas pas avec lui pour le regarder travailler ? Demanda Laura.

\- Vous avez reçu le dernier Cosmo ? Non parce que celui que j’ai lu la première fois que je suis arrivé était absolument passionnant.

\- Non, répondit Laura. Allez file.

Stiles ne comprenait pas très bien les motivations de Laura, mais il entra dans le garage sans demander son reste et serra son sweat-shirt autour de lui parce que la température là bas était du genre froid de chez glagla. Pas genre froid _polaire_ , il y avait bien entendu des chauffages d’appoint ça et là pour réchauffer l’espace gigantesque du garage, mais froid tout de même. Stiles retrouva son cageot de la dernière fois et s’assit dessus avec l’impression bizarre que c’était désormais son cageot attitré ou un truc comme ça.

\- T’as froid ? Demanda Derek en le regardant.

\- Nan ça va, t’inquiète. Je vais pas porter plainte contre le garage pour mauvais traitement des clients. Au cas où c’est ça qui t’inquiétait. Qu’est-ce que je raconte ? Je sais pas.

Derek ne dit rien mais il rapprocha un des chauffages électriques plus près de Stiles.

\- Tu vas choper la crève en restant assis là sans bouger, dit-il d’un ton bourru.

\- Bon, et si tu me disais plutôt ce que t’es en train de faire ?

\- Je répare ton silencieux.

\- "Fais pas ton malin", comme dirait mon père. Très bien dans ce cas, si tu ne veux pas élaborer sur ce que tu fais, parle moi de toi.

\- Hein ?

\- J’en sais rien, fais comme si j’étais ton psy, répondit Stiles en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et en calant sa tête entre ses mains. Parle moi de toi. Je vois bien que t’es du genre… il esquissa un geste vague de la main. Du genre brut de décoffrage et obscurément mystérieux, tu te confie probablement jamais à personne j’parie. Mais dans le fond je suis juste un client de passage, on est là, tous les deux dans ce garage, et je me dis après tout, tu peux m’avouer n’importe quoi, c’est pas comme si un jour j’allais surgir de nulle part dans ta vie et me servir de ces informations à des fins maléfiques.

\- A des fins maléfiques, répéta Derek circonspect.

Il était en train de… faire un truc, quelque-chose, à sa voiture. Avec ses mains. Derek avait de très belles mains. Et Stiles savait ce qu’on disait à propos des hommes doués de leurs mains… On disait beaucoup de choses. _Beaucoup_ de choses. De choses sexy.

Il avait l’impression de revivre sa période Lydia ou sa période Danny. Stiles avait tendance à retrouver la mentalité d’un gamin de 16 ans face à la beauté absurde de ce genre de personne. Peut-être même moins que 16 ans. Il s’était dit que ça irait mieux après avoir perdu sa virginité, mais même après avoir couché avec deux ou trois personnes au physique parfaitement ordinaire, il continuait à court-circuiter lorsqu’il se retrouvait confronté à ces… Ces espèces de créatures. Ces anomalies trop canons pour êtres vraies. Ces monstres de beauté hautement concentrée.

\- Y a pas grand chose à dire. J’ai été à l’école ici, comme toi. J’ai fait mon apprentissage au garage, avec mon oncle. Il est mort. Je suis devenu le mécanicien.

\- Ouhaou, alors t’es vraiment aussi stoïque que tu en as l’air, s’émerveilla Stiles. C’est ça que tu essayes de me faire comprendre? Ben message reçu. Mais je suis désolé mon cher, moi je suis tout sauf stoïque, tu veux connaître l’Histoire de ma Vie ? Je vais te la raconter.

\- J’y tiens pas particulièrement.

\- D’où tu sors cette attitude? "De l’Art de la Zénitude et de Réparer des Bécanes"? Non pas que je sache de quoi je parle, je l’ai pas lu.

Derek haussa les épaules, il y avait un petit tiraillement au coin de sa bouche – un sourire peut-être – puis il se dirigea vers les rangées d’étagères au fond du garage, probablement pour récupérer une pièce. Stiles resta sagement assis sur son cageot.

\- Très bien, conclut Stiles à son retour. On ne peut donc pas parler de toi non plus.

Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

\- Tu ne veux pas parler de moi, tu ne veux pas parler de "De l’Art de la Zénitude et de Réparer des Bécanes"…

\- On aurait pu, l’interrompit Derek, mais tu l’as pas lu.

\- Si tu refuses d’aborder tous ces sujets de conversation, l’ignora Stiles, parce que si Derek commençait à jouer les petits rigolos il ne s’en sortirait pas. De quoi tu veux qu’on parle alors ?    

\- T’es à l’université non ? Demanda Derek.

Stiles était un peu étonné qu’il le sache.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu étudies?

\- L’indécision, répondit Stiles, le maître mot des première année. Sauf si on s’appelle Lydia. Mais c’est une surdouée des maths, elle compte pas.

\- Entre quoi et quoi hésites-tu dans ce cas?

Stiles compta de nouveau sur ses doigts.

\- Psychologie, commença-t-il en tapotant son pouce. Sociologie, ou peut-être Anthropologie. Ou bien Littérature Brittanique. Ou encore Histoire. Philosophie pourquoi pas? Mais je refuse de porter des lunettes ou de me laisser pousser la barbe, du coup peut-être pas Philosophie en fait.

\- C’est pas plus mal, remarqua Derek.

\- Quoi ?! S’indigna Stiles dans un cri aigu de volaille outrée. Juste un peu aigu. Ou pas vraiment. Personne ne poussait des cris de volaille c’était ridicule enfin. Stiles était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que c’était impossible.

\- La barbe, précisa Derek en levant les yeux vers lui et en le détaillant. Je pense pas que ça t’irait.

\- Ho, répondit Stiles en se frottant le menton. Merci? C’était peut-être pas un compliment, mais j’ai decidé de le prendre comme un compliment. Bref, je pencherais plutôt pour l’Histoire en y réfléchissant bien. En ce moment en tout cas. J’ai deux ou trois très bons profs en Histoire ce semestre, il est donc possible que je ne sois pas très objectif dans ce cas-ci. Ce cas-là. On s’en fout. Et je suis en train de me rendre compte que je monologue, hésite pas à m’interrompre quand tu le sens, généralement c’est la seule façon de m’arrêter.

Derek se contenta de le regarder, les coins de sa bouche faisaient encore ce drôle de truc, un peu comme un sourire mais pas vraiment.

\- Stiles, je travaille ici. Sur ta voiture pour être précis. Je suis payé à l’heure et c’est ton argent. Si t’as envie de parler, parle, mais je peux pas vraiment me concentrer sur toi tout entier.

\- Je crois bien que c’est la plus longue phrase que tu m’ais jamais dite. Si ça se trouve, c’est la plus longue phrase de ta vie.

\- Stiles, le rappela Derek. Parle-moi du programme d’Histoire.

Et si le gars voulait entendre parler d’Histoire, qui était Stiles pour l’en priver ? En y pensant bien c’était étrangement agréable. Un peu comme se parler à soi-même, sauf que Derek était là, dans toute sa Derekitude ; Il hochait la tête ou bien lâchait un grognement approbateur aux moments indiqués. A des moments inattendus parfois aussi.

Mais soudain, il eut le malheur d’essuyer son front d’un revers de bras. Et sérieusement ? Qui faisait ça ? C’était ridicule ! On était en plein mois de Décembre ! On aurait dit la couverture d’un Harlequin bien torride. Stiles aurait voulu pouvoir oublier que Derek était un véritable sex-symbol, parce que Derek était aussi une personne simple, à qui il était facile de parler. Stiles n’avait d’ailleurs aucun mal à lui parler tant qu’on ne lui rappelait pas qu’avec sa dégaine, Derek était voué (voué !) à être le héro d’un roman victorien. Ou d’un porno. Un des deux. Stiles n’avait pas encore décidé. Mais sans conteste un des deux.

Tout ça pour dire qu’en plus de savoir prêter une oreille attentive, Derek avait également réparé son silencieux. Ce qui était plutôt cool.

Lorsque Stiles quitta le garage, Derek le remercia pour les gâteaux. Laura aussi bien entendu, mais Laura était une personne normale qui connaissait les règles de politesse d’usage, et qui l’aurait remercié quoi qu’il arrive, parce que c’était ce que faisaient les gens normaux, les gens normaux qui connaissent les règles de politesse d’usage. Alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Stiles s’il accordait un petit peu plus d’importance aux remerciements de Derek, pas vrai ?

L’histoire de la panne de silencieux fut donc la deuxième aventure de Stiles durant les vacances de Noël, juste après les retrouvailles un peu tendues avec ses deux compères du lycée. Pour la troisième, il tomba sur Lydia en faisant des emplettes à la pharmacie. Elle avait à la main un paquet de protections périodiques, mais Lydia Martin n’avait honte de rien, aussi cette information n’était-elle pas nécessaire à l’aventure.   

Lydia allait à l’université de Berkeley, comme lui. Non, pardon, elle _étudiait_ à Berkeley. Ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps pour discuter. Parfois ils allaient prendre un café ensemble et se remémoraient leurs terribles et honteuses années lycée, le béguin envahissant que Stiles nourrissait pour elle. C’était bizarre. Un peu comme être amis sans vraiment l’être.

\- Lydia! La salua-t-il en sursautant lorsqu’elle surgit dans son dos en tapotant sa boîte de tampons contre lui.

\- Hey Stiles, comment ça se passe tes vacances ?

\- Ça se passe, répondit-il. Joyeusement. Parce-que c’est Noël et, c’est la belle nuit de Noël, la neige étant son manteau blanc et tout.

\- Et tout, acquiesça Lydia.

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient légèrement plus longs que d’habitude et la sensation de ses mèches entre ses doigts lui était encore un peu étrangère. Il savait très bien qu’en faisant ça il allait les ébouriffer dans tous les sens et avoir l’air ridicule, mais Lydia l’avait vu vomir ses tripes au beau milieu de la nuit sur un parking désert, on pouvait difficilement voir pire.

\- Excuse-moi, je raconte n’importe quoi. Je crois qu’il y a un truc dans l’eau de Beacon Hills qui me fait régresser.

\- Non, je te rassure, t’es comme ça aussi pendant les cours. C’est juste qu’on est assis d’habitude, ce qui laisse d’avantage de liberté à tes mains et moins de chose à faire pour ta bouche.

Stiles lui sourit. Et d’accord, peut-être que finalement ils étaient vraiment amis, au moins un petit peu. C’était tellement difficile de se faire à l’idée. Il avait toujours mis Lydia sur un piédestal, au collège, puis au lycée… Pour lui elle avait toujours été cette lointaine créature intouchable. Se dire que soudainement elle n’était plus qu’une personne comme les autres qui interpellait Stiles à la pharmacie à coup de boîte de tampons juste pour échanger des banalités terrorisait Stiles.

C’est à ce moment que quelqu’un l’interpella venant de _l’autre côté_. Visiblement c’était un jour de célébrité pour Stiles aujourd’hui en direct de la pharmacie (encore que si vraiment il avait été célèbre, il aurait été en train de s’acheter une boîte de préservatifs, pas des Dolipranes pour son père et des pastilles Valda à prix de gros). Stiles se retourna pour découvrir Derek Hale, vêtu d’une veste en cuir, (parce que bien sur, _bien sur_ qu’il portait une veste en cuir, ce mec était un cliché à lui tout seul, il n’aurait pas pu porter autre chose qu’une veste en cuir), d’un tee-shirt noir et d’une paire de jeans. Il restait une trace d’huile de moteur sur sa joue, et Stiles brûlait d’envie de s’approcher pour l’essuyer, mais il avait trop peur de se couper sur le tranchant de sa pommette. C’est dire à quel point les pommettes de Derek saillaient sur son ridicule visage de top model : sans doute qu’elles auraient pu trancher des diamants, ce qui en soi n’était pas très pratique, à moins de lui arracher les pommettes, et ça c’était tout bonnement chelou, Stiles avait l’impression d’être un méchant tout droit sorti d’un James Bond.

\- Derek, salua Stiles, et il était tellement pris de cours qu’il ne trouva rien d’autre à ajouter que : Salut.

En fait il s’était un peu mis en tête que les Hale ne quittaient jamais la forêt.

\- Tout va bien avec ta voiture ?

\- Tu as réparé le silencieux y a trois jours et je ne suis pas revenu depuis alors… Je dirais que oui.

\- Cool, répondit Derek.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Lydia.

\- Ho! Je suis désolé! Où sont les manières que je n’ai pas? Derek, je te présente Lydia, Lydia, Derek. Voilà qui est mieux. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde.

\- Enchantée, lui dit Lydia en faisant voyager son regard de Stiles à Derek, puis dans le sens inverse, avec une drôle d’expression, comme si elle avait un truc bouillant dans la bouche et qu’elle peinait à le garder.

\- Pareillement, grogna Derek, sauf qu’aussitôt après il s’éloigna vers la caisse.

\- Okay, cool, on se voit plus tard Derek ! 

Derek leva une main sans se retourner pour lui signaler qu’il l’avait bien entendu.

\- Voilà qui était- Commença Stiles, mais Lydia le coupa aussitôt.

\- C’était qui _ça_  ?

\- C’était Derek, répéta lentement Stiles, je vous ai présenté.

Il était bien conscient d’être en train de jouer les imbéciles, il savait que ça n’était pas ce que Lydia demandait. Mais la lueur dans son regard ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- Derek, répéta-t-elle pensive. Derek Hale.

\- Comment tu connais son nom ? Demanda-t-il. Moi j’ai une excuse, c’est mon mécanicien.

Il soupira.

\- Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu vas me faire chier avec ça ? Tu vas me faire chier avec ça pas vrai ? Ça va être comme la fois où j’ai dit bonjour à ma tutrice quand on l’a croisée au café c’est ça ? Je te rappelle que je me suis juste montré poli, j’allais pas l’ignorer, imagine qu’après j’ai eu une sale note parce qu’elle se plaignait de mes manières ?

\- Bien sur Stiles, je suis certaine que ça arrive tous les jours des étudiants qui foirent leurs exams parce qu’ils ne disent pas bonjour à leur tutrice, le taquina Lydia. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis sure que si tu n’avais pas dit bonjour à Derek il t’aurait fait payer bien plus cher à la prochaine facture. Heureusement que tu t’es sacrifié.

\- Fait pas ta petite maligne, la prévint Stiles en secouant les mains, je sais reconnaître du sarcasme quand j’en entends, je suis le _roi_ du sarcasme, c’est moi qui ai inventé le sarcasme.

\- Mais tout à fait. Allez, moi j’y vais. A plus Stiles, tu me raconteras tout sur ton mécanicien une prochaine fois autour d’un café.

\- C’est pas _mon_ mécanicien, corrigea-t-il en râlant.

A peine un instant plus tard il réalisa que c’était lui le premier qui avait utilisé l’expression "mon mécanicien". Mais dans la bouche de Lydia on avait l’impression que Stiles le revendiquait comme sa propriété privée. Or ça n’était absolument, définitivement pas le cas.

 

 

4. 

Pour plus de sûreté, Stiles avait décidé d’éviter complètement Red Hill Road, parce qu’il devenait évident que sa voiture n’aimait pas cette route. Sauf qu’apparemment ça n’était pas la route le problème, preuve en était qu’en sortant de l’allée devant sa maison, l’allée juste devant sa propre maison, le matin où il s’apprêtait à reprendre la route pour l’université, il y eut un terrible bruit de métal. Et quand Stiles sortit de sa Jeep pour voir ce qu’il se passait, un morceau de sa voiture était resté en haut de l’allée. On aurait dit un pot d’échappement.

\- C’est ton système d’échappement qui a lâché, expliqua Laura au téléphone lorsqu’il l’appela pour lui raconter. Stiles, tu réalises qu’on est dimanche ?

\- Je sais! Mais j’ai cours demain! Je pourrais sécher, mais je crois bien que le prof me déteste déjà sans ça.

\- Tu as essayé de le refixer avec du gros scotch ?

\- Tu sais quoi laisse tomber, soupira Stiles. Je vais sécher les cours.

\- Brave petit, approuva Laura. On se voit demain matin à 7heure pétantes. Amène une boîte de Donuts.

\- On se demande qui travaille pour qui dans cette histoire, marmonna Stiles. Je te ferais dire qu’il y a plein d’autres garages en ville, le père de ma pote Allison-

\- Les Argent ? Coupa Laura. Ne va _pas_ chez les Argent. Ça va te coûter une fortune. Ça va te coûter un _bras_.

\- Il me restera toujours l’autre ! Ecoute, moi non plus je n’aime pas trop le père d’Allison pour être franc, il s’est comporté comme un con quand il a découvert que sa fille sortait avec Scott, mon meilleur ami, juste parce que Scott n’avait pas le profile du gendre parfait qui pourrait perpétuer leur dynastie de la mécanique, m’enfin quand même…

\- Demain matin. 7 heure pétantes. Donuts, répéta Laura avant d’ajouter sur un ton mystique: Ta loyauté nous appartient.

\- Très bien, capitula Stiles.

Il raccrocha et retourna à l’intérieur pour prévenir son père qu’ils avaient gagné un journée père-filssupplémentaire. Son père serait ravi. Peut-être. Ou pas.

Stiles était presque sûr que son père sortait secrètement avec quelqu’un parce qu’il s’était montré bizarrement enthousiaste chaque fois que Stiles retournait à Berkeley ces derniers mois. Un peu trop enthousiaste pour un père veuf sois disant célibataire. Et techniquement il _était_ veuf et célibataire, ce qui voulait dire que Stiles aurait été heureux pour lui s’il avait retrouvé quelqu’un avec qui partager sa vie, et il ne comprenait pas bien l’ambiance top secret qui régnait autour du sujet. Peut-être qu’il craignait que Stiles fasse une crise façon "De toute façon t’es même pas ma vraie mère !" à l’heureuse élue. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que Stiles avait passé l’âge de ce genre de choses.

Le lendemain matin, il débarqua au garage avec un paquet de Donuts dans une main, et un livre de cours dans l’autre, parce que quitte à sécher les cours, autant profiter de ce temps pour se remettre à jour dans le programme. Il s’installa sur le vieux canapé défoncé dans le bureau et se plongea dans son livre. Lorsqu’il releva la tête Laura se tenait juste devant lui.

\- Je monte faire une sieste, dit-elle. Je vais devoir fermer le bureau à clef, y a moyen que tu ailles lire dans le garage?

\- Je vais pas voler dans la caisse ! S’indigna Stiles.

\- Ça ne m’avait même pas traversé l’esprit, remarqua Laura. Mais tu peux tout aussi bien lire dans le garage.

Stiles plissa les yeux dans sa direction et la pointa d’un doigt accusateur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu mijotes ?

\- Une sieste, répéta-t-elle dans un grand sourire suspect et en poussant Stiles dans le garage.

Elle referma à clefs derrière lui.

\- Je suis désolé, s’excusa Stiles auprès des pieds de Derek. Je crois que la dernière conspiration de ta sœur consiste à te faire subir le fardeau de ma présence. On t’a jamais dit qu’elle était un peu dérangée ?

Derek poussa un grognement bref depuis le dessous de la Jeep.

\- C’est ma sœur.

\- Oui, nan, je sais bien ça, acquiesça Stiles en traînant son cageot jusqu’à l’arrière de la voiture où Derek travaillait.

\- Fais pas attention.

\- Okay, répondit Stiles en calant ses pieds sur un… machin, pour pouvoir lire confortablement. Bon écoute Derek, je sais bien que d’habitude t’es un vrai moulin à paroles mais j’ai ramené du travail alors ça serait bien si tu pouvais te taire.

\- Histoire ?

\- Littérature, corrigea Stiles en levant machinalement le livre couverture vers l’extérieur. Ce qui était inutile compte tenu du fait que Derek ne pouvait pas le voir, engoncé sous la voiture.

\- Tu me vois pas là, mais je tiens un livre à bout de bras pour te le montrer. Un George Orwell. Ses Essais. Pas 1984, meme si je l’ai lu aussi. Qui n’a pas lu 1984? Est-ce que ce n’est pas le réflexe de tous les adolescents quand ils commencent à perdre foi en la société? Je suis presque sur que c’est un rite de passage.

Derek s’extirpa de sous la voiture en roulant sur sa planche de travail.

\- T’as perdu foi en la société ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Stiles en gigotant les mains. Mais on a tous cette période au lycée où on vire un peu émo tu sais. Tout de noir vêtu, la mine sombre, le regard vers le bas. Hey ! Un peu comme toi ! Enfin pas-

\- Stiles, l’interrompit Derek. Stop.

\- Merci, soupira-t-il en clignant des yeux avec un air égaré. Je vais reprendre ma lecture je crois.

\- J’ai bien aimé 1984, lança Derek comme s’il réfléchissait à voix haute. Mais j’ai trouvé que ça aurait été plus caustique s’il y avait eu une Big Sister.

\- "Caustique", répéta Stiles en regardant au loin. Mot compte triple.

\- Fais tes devoirs Stiles, répondit-il en lui lançant un chiffon sale à la tête.

\- Je crois que je me suis fais une fausse idée de toi. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis trompé, mais jamais j’aurais imaginé que tu serais le genre de personne qui lance des bouts de tissus sales au visage des gens.

Derek le dévisagea. Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent bizarrement en… se fronçant.

\- Tes sourcils froncent des sourcils, je savais même pas que c’était possible.

\- Quelle idée de moi tu t’étais faite ?

\- J’en sais rien, je t’avais imaginé plus… Grognon.

\- Grognon, répéta Derek.

\- La première fois que je suis entré tu m’as à peine adressée la parole! Tu m’as dit que ma Jepp démarrait très bien et tu t’es volatilisé !

\- J’avais du travail.

Ses sourcils fronçaient toujours des sourcils.

\- Et tu m’as _jugé_. Parce que t’as réussi à faire démarrer la Jeep et pas moi. Je te ferais dire que Geoff avait essayé aussi et qu’il n’a pas réussi.

\- A aucun moment je ne t’ai jugé Stiles, lui répondit Derek, et son visage s’était… radouci? Stiles n’en aurait pas mis sa main à couper mais il était possible que ce soit de la douceur, là quelque part entre toutes les lignes tranchantes et les méplats aigus du visage de Derek.

\- Okay, conclut Stiles parce que la conversation prenait un tournant étrange et qu’ils étaient en train de parler de leur rencontre et de la première impression qu’ils avaient eu l’un de l’autre, et si personne n’imposait de limite Stiles risquait d’avouer son coup de foudre immédiat pour le corps parfait de Derek, alors que Stiles ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que Derek pense que c’était la seule raison de sa présence.

Ça ne l’était pas. Il venait aussi parce que Derek s’avérait être un bon mécanicien. Non pas que Stiles s’y connaisse ou qu’il ait d’autres points de comparaison, mais sa Jeep roulait toujours non ? Sauf quand elle décidait de ne plus rouler. Il faudrait d’ailleurs que Stiles ait une conversation avec elle sur le sujet une fois que Derek aurait réparé le système d’échappement.

\- J’ai presque terminé, annonça Derek après un long silence. Si tu veux finir tes devoirs ici il vaudrait mieux que tu mettes les bouchées doubles.

\- Ho, ouais, je… Je m’y mets.

Ils replongèrent dans le silence. A la grande surprise de Stiles, leurs silences étaient plutôt du genre confortable. Partager l’espace du garage, s’asseoir en lisant pendant que Derek bidouillait sa voiture, pas de radio, pas d’autre bruit que les cliquetis des outils, c’était _confortable_ , même si son cageot ne l’était pas.

Stiles n’avait aucune idée du temps qui s’était écoulé lorsque Derek lui dit qu’il avait terminé. Ils retournèrent ensemble au bureau et Derek décrocha le téléphone, comme la dernière fois, prononça juste le nom de sa sœur, et raccrocha. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur dans la direction de Stiles (les sourcils de Derek étaient un poème à eux tout seuls), comme s’il le mettait au défi de dire quelque chose.

\- Je respecte votre système, concéda Stiles.

\- Fais attention sur la route en rentrant, lui dit Derek en glissant les clefs dans sa main.

 

 

5. 

Très vite, sa Jeep décida de lui refaire le coup du "Je refuse catégoriquement de démarrer". Stiles se frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre le volant, tourna les clefs dans le contact à sept reprises, souffla des mots doux à sa voiture bien-aimée, pour finir par appeler une dépanneuse.

Le camion fut là en moins d’un quart d’heure. La jeune femme au volant était grande et longiligne, elle se présenta sous le nom d’Erica. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait un maquillage élaboré et très sombre. Pour être honnête, Stiles trouvait ça un peu suspect que son dépanneur soit une splendide jeune femme qui avait probablement le même âge que lui et qui était maquillée comme une déesse, m’enfin.

\- Où est Geoff ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Geoff est pas le seul dépanneur de Beacon Hills, répondit Erica en rapprochant sa Jeep de la dépanneuse. Elle la poussa sur presque un mètre entier sans avoir l’air de fournir un effort. Stiles décréta aussitôt que cette jeune femme était terrifiante.

\- Ho ! Et bien, enchanté de te rencontrer! Se rattrapa Stiles avec une voix un peu trop forte, un peu paniquée. Moi c’est Stiles.

\- Salut Stiles, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin de sa bouche rouge carmin. Où est-ce que je te dépose ?

\- Le garage des Hale, indiqua-t-il en se glissant sur le siège passager de la dépanneuse. Tu vois où c’est ?

\- Ho mais je connais même très bien Derek, confirma-t-elle en continuant à sourire narquoisement.

\- Y a une Laura aussi qui travaille là bas. Tu pourrais très bien connaître Derek et pas savoir qu’il a un garage, je veux dire si tu ne connais pas Laura, qui est là, tous les jours. En tous cas toutes les fois où j’y suis allé. Et j’y vais souvent. Enfin je veux dire-

\- Non je connais bien Laura aussi, lui dit Erica en démarrant le camion. Mais parlons plutôt de toi Stiles, je veux tout savoir.

C’était presque mot pour mot la façon dont il avait abordé Derek. Les entendre adressés à lui, ça faisait un peu bizarre.

\- Y a pas vraiment grand-chose à raconter. Je suis juste un gars normal, des fois ma voiture tombe en panne, et puis je suis obligé d’appeler une dépanneuse, et puis la dépanneuse arrive et c’est comme ça que je t’ai rencontré. Qu’on s’est rencontrés. Et retrouvés là. Tous les deux. Dans la dépanneuse. C’est un truc de fou hein?

\- C’est effectivement _un truc de fou_ , confirma Erica. Tu sais qu’on était ensemble au lycée ? Quand tu étais en Terminale j’étais en Première.

\- Ho, répondit bêtement Stiles. Il lui semblait impoli de lui dire qu’il ne s’en souvenait pas.

\- Tu n’avais peut-être jamais remarqué, continua Erica avec une évidente fausse bonne humeur qui mettait Stiles _très_ mal à l’aise. J’avais un gros faible pour ton pote Scott, mais je dois avouer que t’es pas mal.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je suis _bien_ , rétorqua-t-il, et il était tellement pressé d’arriver au garage qu’il en agrippa son siège. Il était également un peu flatté, de façon légèrement malsaine, mais il préférait ignorer le sentiment et céder à la terreur pour l’instant.

\- Je t’assure, poursuivit-il. Et si ça te dérange pas je vais changer de sujet parce que c’est pas vraiment en me draguant que tu feras rompre Scott et Allison. Restons courtois et passons à autre chose, ça te dit ? Je veux pas qu’on soit mal à l’aise. Je veux pas que tu sois mal à l’aise. Je pense que je suis suffisamment mal à l’aise pour deux.

Erica lui lança un petit sourire malicieux qui découvrait à peine ses dents. Stiles se détendit progressivement.

\- C’était comment les cours avec Harris quand t’es entrée en Terminale ? Il était toujours aussi chiant ?

\- Je crois ouais, c’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre. J’avais pas chimie donc je sais pas trop…

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Ouais j’imagine qu’en un an il est pas magiquement devenu sympa. Comment tu t’es retrouvé à travailler là ?

\- J’ai jamais trop aimé l’école, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Geoff est un vieil ami de la famille, il m’a prise sous son aile.

Ils arrivèrent au garage et Stiles sortit aussitôt du véhicule. Derek descendait d’une voiture qu’il venait de garer à l’extérieur. Il jeta un regard entre Stiles et Erica. Elle secoua une main dans sa direction et il répondit par un bref signe de tête.

\- Laura est dans le bureau ? Demanda Stiles.

Derek hocha de nouveau la tête. Stiles se demanda pourquoi il était aussi silencieux. Son silence obstiné donnait envie à Stiles d’être seul dans le garage avec lui. Peut-être que Derek ne se mettait à parler que quand il était dans le garage.

\- Bon, ben je… vais la voir alors.

\- Hey Stiles, l’interpella Erica en attrapant son bras pour le retenir. Tu me files ton numéro ?

Avant de prêter son attention à Erica, Stiles aperçut brièvement le froncement de sourcils de Derek. Erica, Erica qui n’était pas si terrifiante que ça après coup. Après quel coup ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être qu’il devrait lui donner son numéro. Mais avec Derek juste à côté, il se sentait bizarre, il avait l’impression de- Attention hein, Stiles était parfaitement à l’aise avec sa bisexualité. Simplement parfois les gens autour de lui ne l’étaient pas eux, et Stiles comprenait, c’était la faute à la société, il avait vu ça dans le cours de Théorie de la Culture Queer qu’il avait pris au second semestre, juste après qu’il ait annoncé sa bisexualité aux gens qui avaient eu la patience de l’écouter déblatérer sur son orientation sexuelle.

Il savait que parfois, la bisexualité pouvait mettre les gens mal à l’aise, parce qu’ils avaient toujours tendance à penser qu’on devait être soit l’un, soit l’autre, et ils peinaient à comprendre qu’on puisse aimer les deux côtés comme un fabuleux pendule en mouvement perpétuel.

\- Est-ce que t’es encore en train de me draguer dans l’espoir vain d’accéder à Scott ? Non parce qu’autant que tu le saches-

\- Nan t’inquiète, je vois bien que je suis pas ton style.

Elle plongea une main dans sa poche, et en sortit un téléphone qu’elle lança à Stiles.

\- Non en effet, confirma-t-il en entrant son numéro dans le répertoire. Ne le prend pas mal, tu es une jeune femme très attirante.

\- De toute façon elle sort avec Isaac, intervint Derek.

Derek qui était – ho hey, bonjour – tout à coup très, _très_ près de Stiles. Comment s’était-il rapproché si près, si vite ? Visiblement quand l’envie l’en prenait Derek pouvait être un ninja. Et il devait en avoir eu très envie parce qu’à cette distance, il pelotait quasiment le derrière de Stiles. Loin de Stiles l’idée de se plaindre, si Derek Hale voulait lui mettre la main aux fesses, Stiles lui donnait la permission illimitée, partout, tout le temps, même dans son sommeil, pas de soucis. Mais c’était bizarre quand même.

\- N’oublie pas Boyd, corrigea Erica avec un grand sourire, je sors aussi avec Boyd. Plus on est de fous plus on rit.

\- Ouais non, le polyamour c’est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, dit Stiles en lui rendant son téléphone. Mais je te préviens si un jour je décide d’intégrer ton harem de mâles.

\- Extra ! S’exclama Erica en secouant bizarrement les doigts vers lui. Allez hop Derek, viens me filer un coup de main à décrocher sa voiture pour la mettre dans le garage.

Derek lui lança un regard foudroyant, sans doute parce qu’il estimait que ça n’était pas son travail de faire ça. Stiles trottina jusqu’au bureau pour retrouver Laura, quelque chose lui disait que l’ambiance y serait moins perturbante. Ou au moins qu’il y serait moins mal à l’aise.

\- C’est Erica qui t’as ramené ? Demanda Laura en jetant un coup d’œil par la fenêtre.

\- Derek a un problème avec elle ? Parce que je sais pas trop ce qu’il se passait là bas mais j’avais l’impression d’être au milieu d’une guerre de gangs mexicains.

\- Non ça va, il la supporte.

Stiles se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre aussi.

\- Bon ben je comprends rien aux réactions de Derek alors.

\- Sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, le consola Laura. C’est comme ça pour la plupart des gens normaux.

\- J’espère que tu te rends compte que j’ai pas vraiment l’habitude qu’on me range dans la catégorie "normal".

Laura éclata de rire.

\- Rassure-toi, c’était dans le bon sens du terme.

Derek entra dans le bureau, s’immobilisa une seconde, et retourna aussitôt dans le garage.

\- File, ordonna Laura en désignant la porte ouverte du menton.

Stiles la dévisagea.

\- Je te comprends pas très bien non plus.

\- Y a rien de compliqué. Je suis flemmarde. Et pingre. Si tu restes dans le bureau soit je suis obligée de te tenir la jambe, soit je dois racheter des magazines pour t’occuper.

Stiles lui fit une grimace (elle en fit une pire en retour), et disparut dans le garage. Son cageot était toujours là, retourné, tout à côté de la Jeep.

\- Elle m’a fait un coup étrangement similaire à celui de la première fois que je suis venu, expliqua Stiles. Tu sais quand elle a refusé de démarrer. Alors je me suis dit que cette fois encore tu serais sans doute capable de réussir là où j’ai échoué, avec tes mains magiques.

Stiles gigota ses doigts comme s’il lançait un sort. Derek se contenta de le fixer.

\- C’est peut-être ton injecteur de carburant, dit-il en essuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses (et voilà, on y était, les yeux de Stiles s’étaient posés sur ses cuisses. Il fallait dire que c’était de belles cuisses). Ou peut-être tes bougies. Ou alors…

Il avait l’air songeur. Il s’arrêta en plein milieu de phrase et s’éloigna. Stiles envisagea un instant de le suivre, mais finalement il farfouilla à l’arrière de sa voiture pour dénicher un livre, l’ouvrit au marque-page et se réinstalla sur son cageot.

\- J’ai pas pris assez d’Adderall pour surmonter cette journée, grommela-t-il en retrouvant son passage.

\- Stiles, aboya Derek depuis le fond du garage.

Stiles ne savait pas quel était son problème aujourd’hui, mais il se leva pour le rejoindre.

\- Tu sais que je travaille pas ici ? Demanda-t-il en le retrouvant dans le labyrinthe d’étagères derrière les voitures. C’est pas comme si j’allais pouvoir te passer un outil ou te donner mon avis.

\- Non, c’est clair non, acquiesça Derek.

Il se tenait étrangement silencieux en regardant Stiles comme s’il attendait quelque chose. Ce qui était ridicule. C’était probablement Stiles qu’il attendait. Et Stiles était là.

\- Bon, tu m’as appelé?

Derek le fuit du regard, il avait l’air nerveux.

\- Généralement  quand tu brailles le nom de quelqu’un c’est que tu as besoin de quelque chose. Ou que tu as besoin d’un coup de main pour faire quelque chose. Ou-

Derek attrapa un outil sur une des étagères et le tendit à Stiles.

\- Va porter ça à la voiture, dit-il.

Stiles battit lentement des paupières.

\- Okay, articula-t-il en attrapant l’objet pour regagner la Jeep. Faudra quand même que tu m’expliques pourquoi tu pouvais pas le faire toi-même.

Derek le suivit. Il avait toujours l’air aussi tendu.

\- Derek si tu préfères j’appelle mon père pour qu’il vienne me chercher et je te laisse travailler sur la Jeep tranquille, proposa Stiles. C’est ce que je faisais avec mes autres mécaniciens.

\- Non, gronda immédiatement Derek, et Stiles en vint à se demander si la personne en face de lui était bien la même que celle avec laquelle il avait eu un millier de conversation ces derniers mois. Stiles _appréciait_ ces conversations. Elles lui _manquaient_.

\- Erica n’est pas ton style de fille, lâcha Derek de but en blanc.

\- Ho… Heu, ouais. Laura m’a dit que tu l’appréciais, ça t’embête que je lui ai donné mon numéro ? Je voulais juste, je voulais- J’apprécie ce type de femme, le genre entreprenant, en fait j’apprécie même ce type d’homme. Okay, je viens de te faire mon coming out. Tadam, voilà. Je viens de t’annoncer ma bisexualité des fois que tu n’aurais pas compris. Erica est torride, elle est juste pas… Pas.

\- Pas, répéta Derek.

\- Tu pourrais pas me filer un coup de main là ? Parce que sinon je vais continuer à dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, et je sais pas trop ce que t’attends de moi à travers cette conversation, cette conversation qui ressemble d’avantage à un monologue me permettras-tu de te faire remarquer.

Petite consolation, Derek semblait au moins aussi mal à l’aise que l’était Stiles. Toute petite consolation. Bien trop petite pour valoir quoi que ce soit à l’instant T.

\- Derek, je me sens vraiment con là.

Derek continuait de le fixer en restant planté là.

\- Vraiment, vraiment très con. Plus con que d’habitude. Et j’ai nulle part où aller tant que tu n’as pas réparé ma voiture. Et Derek, sérieusement, est-ce que tu réalises que tu restes là _sans rien dire_  ? Rien du tout. Ce qui est encore moins que d’habitude. On change beaucoup nos habitudes aujourd’hui.

\- Stiles, le coupa Derek. Stop.

Ils se regardèrent en silence.

Stiles n’était pas une petite vierge effarouchée, et il n’était pas attardé, mais face à Derek il avait tendance à perdre ses moyens.

D’une part, Derek n’était pas juste _hors de sa portée_ , Derek n’était tout simplement _pas_ à sa portée. Derek était inaccessible, à des années lumières, peut-être sur une planète où les divines créatures dans son genre jouaient au baseball comme les vampires dans Twilight. Stiles savait à peine jouer au baseball. Il n’était même pas bon au lacrosse.

Le baseball, le lacrosse, les mecs comme Derek… Il y avait beaucoup de chose qui n’étaient pas à sa portée.

Mais d’un autre côté Stiles aimait beaucoup parler avec Derek, et Derek se comportait de façon extrêmement bizarre, surtout là, tout de suite. Et de manière plus générale, Derek n’était pas vraiment un champion des interactions sociales.

\- Derek, commença Stiles. Je vais te dire un truc. Et, j’sais pas, peut-être que ça va détendre la situation, ou peut-être que ça va l’aggraver. Si jamais ça l’aggrave, tu veux bien qu’on fasse comme si j’avais rien dit ?

\- Okay, répondit Derek en détaillant Stiles avec une grande attention. Une si grande attention que c’était comme si Stiles pouvait _physiquement_ sentir ses yeux sur lui, comme si ses yeux avaient des millions de petites mains. Les petites mains des yeux de Derek effleuraient son visage, et ça aurait dû être flippant, mais ça ne l’était pas, c’était même plutôt agréable. C’était _tendre_.

\- Okay. Alors voilà. Je t’aime bien. Et je ferais volontiers des folies de ton corps. Genre ici et maintenant. Et après on pourrait sortir ensemble. Si ça te dit. Ou on peut juste faire la première partie, la partie avec les folies, et ton corps. Donc voilà, c’est… Me voilà, devant toi, en train de te faire des avances. Et de te demander de sortir avec moi. Deux pour le prix d’un ! Je pars un peu du principe que tout le temps qu’on a passé ensemble au garage compte comme des rendez-vous, au cas où tu serais-

Stiles ne savait pas par quel miracle Derek s’était (encore une fois) rapproché de lui si vite, et si près, c’était sans doute un truc de vampire-ninja qui joue au baseball, mais le visage de Derek se trouva soudainement très, très proche du sien. Et puis les mains de Derek, ses deux mains, ses deux grandes mains calleuses et couvertes d’huile de moteur, ses mains qui avaient tant manipulé le moteur de Stiles (c’était un euphémisme ça non ?) ces derniers mois, ses mains se posèrent sur le visage de Stiles, épousèrent les angles de sa mâchoire et basculèrent légèrement son visage vers l’arrière, et sa bouche se rapprocha lentement.

\- Stiles, murmura Derek lorsque ses lèvres se retrouvèrent si près de celles de Stiles qu’ils auraient aussi bien pu être en train de s’embrasser. Stop.

Et puis… Et puis…

Stiles avait embrassé pas mal de gens dans sa vie. Et sans doute que si on le lui demandait il aurait répondu qu’il aimait bien embrasser, qu’embrasser c’était sympa mais qu’il en avait fait le tour et qu’on pouvait faire plein d’autre trucs sympas avec sa bouche. Et si un jour il avait dû choisir un grand vainqueur entre les bisous, les fellations, ou toute autre activité impliquant une bouche et des tétons, Stiles ne savait pas vraiment qui il aurait élu.

Sauf que Derek était en train de le plaquer contre sa voiture, contre _sa Jeep_ , et la dernière petite partie encore opérationnelle de son cerveau trouvait ça terriblement excitant. Les lèvres de Derek étaient tièdes et lisses, et sa langue était incroyablement insistante, aussi pressante que l’attitude de Derek. Derek lui donnait l’impression de vouloir le dévorer, au sens sexy du terme. Au sens très, très, _très_ sexy du terme. Stiles était presque sûr que la façon dont Derek lui mordait la bouche aurait pu suffire à ruiner son caleçon, et il se fit la promesse de vérifier ça plus tard, mais pas tout de suite, parce que pour l’instant Stiles était trop occupé à glisser ses mains le long du dos de Derek, le long de son dos jusque dans sa combinaison, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse saisir à pleines mains les fesses de Derek, parce qu’elles étaient tellement bien foutues, elles étaient tellement extraordinaires, et Stiles n’avait encore jamais eu l’occasion de les toucher.

Quant à Derek… Derek. Derek pouvait continuer de faire ce qu’il faisait, Derek pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait, ce serait forcément _parfait_. A ses dents succéda sa langue, et sa bouche descendit lentement dans le cou de Stiles qui rejeta instinctivement la tête en arrière. Oui, parfaitement, _il rejeta sa tête en arrière_ , parce qu’il ne parvint pas à s’en empêcher, parce qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire, et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Derek poussa un grognement sourd, étouffé dans le creux entre les clavicules de Stiles, à la base de sa gorge, puis il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il tira dessus, puis tira plus fort. Lorsque Stiles récupéra le contrôle de ses mouvements, son premier réflexe fut de baisser la tête pour lécher l’oreille de Derek, parce que c’était la première surface qui s’était présentée à sa bouche, et parce s’il ne pouvait pas _goûter_ Derek _maintenant_ , il n’y survivrait pas.

\- Derek, dit-il. Et en quittant sa gorge sa voix était… A dire vrai Stiles ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, rauque et basse et complètement hors de contrôle. Il ondulait désespéramment contre Derek. Il ne savait pas quand, mais quelque part dans la frénésie de l’instant ses hanches s’étaient alignées de leur propre volonté contre celles de Derek. Jamais, _jamais_ ils ne parviendraient à se déshabiller à temps. Il était déjà trop tard. Derek glissa une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de Stiles, et Stiles pressa brusquement sa main sur le bas ventre de Derek, il appuya sa paume juste _là_ , et Derek était déjà si rigide, Stiles réalisa que c’était lui qui le mettait dans cet état, et cette pensée, cette simple pensée…

\- Est-ce que tu sais- Commença Derek. Si tu savais…

\- Non, marmonna Stiles. J’en sais rien.

Mais il n’y avait rien d’ironique dans cette réponse, il n’y avait pas d’humour, et les fêlures dans sa voix trahissaient tout ce qu’il ne disait pas.

Et puis il réalisa qu’il s’était mis à trembler entre les bras de Derek. Les mains de Derek sur ses hanches le serraient suffisamment fort pour laisser des _traces_. Non, non Stiles ne savait pas, il ne savait pas ni comment, ni pourquoi, il ne savait pas ce que Derek essayait de lui dire en le serrant si fort, mais rien de tout ça n’avait d’importance, rien n’avait plus d’importance, Stiles ne touchait plus terre, il se sentait _partir_. Toutes les choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, elles s’envolèrent toutes, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que le visage de Derek, ses yeux dans les siens, et ce paroxysme de plaisir à l’état pur.

Après qu’ils aient tous les deux atteint le Nirvana, ils se laissèrent doucement retomber sur le sol, adossés à la roue avant de la Jeep, au grand bonheur de Stiles qui ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes pour le soutenir.         

\- Bon, dit Stiles.

Derek effleura le coin de sa bouche avec son pouce, Stiles le laissa faire en se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien essuyer.

\- Je t’ai mis de l’huile de moteur, expliqua Derek, et sa voix était _ravagée_ , éraillé et pleine d’air. Le son envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles.

\- Bon, répéta Stiles en s’installant à califourchon sur Derek pour lui faire face.

\- Bon, répondit Derek amusé.

\- Et si tu finissais de réparer ma Jeep histoire qu’on remette ça? Demanda-t-il, parce qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser aller et sortir un truc comme "OUI, oui, pitié oui, et que quelqu’un m’explique ce que j’ai fait pour mérité ça". Ça aurait été un brin gênant, peut-être juste un chouya. Même si Derek avait l’air de l’apprécier au moins autant, ce qui était… Stiles cala son visage à la jonction entre le cou et l’épaule de Derek et le mordilla, d’abord gentiment, puis avec plus d’insistance. S’ils se lançaient là dedans, Stiles tenaient vraiment à laisser ses marques.

\- T’es dur en affaire, lui dit Derek, ses lèvres contre les cheveux de Stiles. Mais si tu marchandes bien je t’emmènerais ailleurs qu’au garage pour notre prochain rendez-vous.

Heureusement pour Stiles, il avait toujours eu le sens des affaires. Même s’il devait avouer qu’il aimait bien le garage.

Au final Derek n’eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit à la Jeep.

Elle démarra du premier coup.

 

 

6. 

\- Je crois que mes plaquettes de freins sont défaillantes, annonça Stiles à son père au beau milieu du dîner. Je vais sans doute devoir emmener la Jeep au garage.

\- Tes plaquettes de frein, répéta son père.

\- C’est marrant Lydia a eu exactement la même réaction quand je lui ai dit, c’est un complot ? Et elle l’a dit sur le même ton circonspect. Pourtant elle était dans la voiture avec moi, la voiture avec les plaquettes de frein défaillantes. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? C’est super dangereux des mauvaises plaquettes de frein !

\- Non ce n’est pas un complot, rétorqua son père. Je n’ai pas le temps de comploter avec Lydia, c’est ta camarade d’université, pas la mienne.

\- Camarade d’université ? Sérieusement papa? Demanda-t-il en se levant pour mettre la vaisselle dans l’évier. Remettez-vous, je vais faire réviser mes plaquettes de frein, et j’y vais de ce pas.

Stiles était déjà dans le couloir lorsque son père cria après lui :

\- Ben porte un préservatif ! J’ai une arme à feu !

En refermant la porte d’entrée derrière lui, Stiles réalisa que dans n’importe quelle autre famille, ces deux phrases misent bout à bout n’auraient sans doute aucun sens.

Arrivé chez les Hale, il fila directement dans le garage. Derek était derrière le capot relevé de la Camaro, penché sur le moteur.

\- Hey, le salua Stiles en s’appuyant négligemment contre le véhicule. Il pressa sa hanche contre la portière en prenant bien soin de se pencher suffisamment pour laisser apparaître une bande de peau entre son t-shirt et son pantalon. Il fallait être lucide, la Camaro était _bonne_ , si Stiles voulait lui faire concurrence il avait plutôt intérêt à mettre le paquet.

\- Je crois qu’il faut que tu jettes un œil à mes plaquettes de frein.

Derek leva la tête vers lui, il fit un pas sur le côté et se pressa contre Stiles, encadra son visage de ses bras en prenant appui sur le toit de la voiture, et se pencha tout près. Il sentait bon, une odeur épicée, une odeur de cambouis.

\- Je commence à me demander si tu te sers de moi.

\- Seulement pour ton corps, répondit Stiles en glissant ses pouces dans ses passants de ceinture et en comblant la distance pour l’embrasser. Et puis tu sais, pour tout le reste aussi.

 

 


End file.
